Tea and Strawberry Pop Tarts
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Tim Daisy. Set after "Leaves". Daisy wakes up to her favourite smell, and reviews the day before and changes she needs to make.


**A.N. Hey guys, omg I cant believe how obsessed with Spaced I have become over the last week! Ive loved the show for years, but this last year it has been all that is on my mind, its quite scary hahaa!**

**So this is basically just a short one-shot about Tim and Daisy (obviously), but it is based on the extended ending, so you kinda have to watch that to get this… but not really.**

**Disclaimer: As much as it kills me to say, I do not own Spaced… or Tim, or Daisy. They belong to Simon Pegg and Jessica Stevenson/Hynes. Mind you, id kill to own Simon Pegg as well ;).**

Daisy Steiner awoke to the smell of toasting pop tarts and brewed tea. It was her favourite smell in the whole world. That smell, combined with the homely feel of the flat was her supernova, it granted her freedom.

She daren't open her eyes. If you opened your eyes too quickly, your sight blurs. It makes you feel more tired than you actually are, and you bluster through along your path. Daisy had to be in the right head to fully appreciate the ambience of the flat, which she desperately wanted to do. She loved to soak up every detail of her home with Tim. At this moment, she realised she would have been completely lost if she had left the day before.

Sure, it was a great job and everything, but she would be lost without Tim. She cast her mind back to everything he had said at the station.

"_Alright?"_

_No, she had plainly not been 'alright'. Tim knew that just as well as she did. However, she nodded anyway because… well, just because._

"_Colin came back."_

_You don't say. She could plainly see that Colin had come back – like you wouldn't notice a dog strapped to someone's back. No, scratch that – like you wouldn't notice a dog strapped to the back of the one person you wanted to see the most riding a robot through a train station to stop you from leaving. She hadn't said anything; she knew Tim was easing them both into the conversation slowly, a conversation they needed to have._

"_Marsha's not selling the house."_

_This however, had surprised Daisy. She had to satisfy her curiosity, but this would mean speaking to Tim, which defied her whole point of avoiding conversation. She asked him what he had done._

"_Stole a tank."_

_Daisy didn't know why she had expected anything less. This was Tim. Tim was best friends with Mike. Mike… was insane. It made perfect sense._

"_Sophie's gone to Seattle to work for Marvel."_

_She raised her eyebrows. Really? The last time she had seen her, Sophie had been hanging off Tim like she couldn't stand on her own two feet. She felt slightly sorry for Tim in this moment, but also realised she couldn't give a shit as she hated her. Or at least, she tried to. She wanted to hate her so bad… it was such a shame she was so damn nice! Okay then… she couldn't care less about her. The thing that had her hanging on to the conversation now was that Tim was now alone with her – her Tim was alone with her._

"_I don't feel that bad actually, you know, I will miss her, but one thing ive learnt after Sarah is that not everybody you meet has to be 'the one', you know?"_

_She knew. It warmed her heart slightly to know that Tim didn't think of Sophie or Sarah – the two most influential women in his life – as 'the one', if there is such a thing (which she said out loud). Meaning, there could still be the teeniest tiniest chance for her. Not likely to happen, but at least now there was hope. _

"_I think there is."_

_Daisy smiled. It wasn't just the fact Tim had acknowledged there was such a thing as 'the one' and soulmates, and it wasn't that he had just, in one swift second restored her faith in love and romance – it was the tone of voice he used when speaking to her. So soft, sweet and melodic – yet strong and confident at the same time, the tone he saved just for her. As she eyed him up (she couldn't help it, she was only a woman!), she noticed for only the second time that he was sitting on the robot. Letting out a small giggle, she asked if he came all the way there on it. Probably not – he had most likely got a lift in Mike's van then used the robot to make an entrance, make her laugh._

"_Yeah well, I was gunna run you know, like Woody Allen at the end of Manhattan but I thought, well a) that's just too derivative, and b) its three miles."_

_As he finished his sentence, Tim stood and sat next to Daisy, his arm resting on the back of the seat. Daisy felt her body tense at the close proximity they were now sharing, and had to look away to stop herself from screaming in anticipation. All she could think to say was to tell him he watched too much telly._

"_Yeah well, you watch it with me."_

_True that. Daisy knew that if she was honest, that's when she was happiest. Sat on the beanbag chair in Tim's arms, Colin sat in one of their laps with a pop tart and a cup of tea. She dragged her mind away from its sacred heaven to stop herself from crying with desperation. She voiced that had to stop living in this fantasy world – between them, they had constructed this fake utopia where they never get old and they never have to face the responsibilities of adulthood. They were just stretching their childhoods out as far as they could go. To be honest, she was worse as she had a secret world that she hid even from Tim… but she kept that bit to herself._

"_Yeah I know, were lucky aren't we?"_

_Were they? Were they really? They couldnt be… Daisy didn't have Tim. Well, she had Tim, she just didn't really have Tim, if you understand. She was pathetic. Would she still be wearing plastic jewellery at 40?_

"_Yeah, I hope so."_

_Wow, she really hoped she hadn't voiced all of that out loud. It didn't appear so… Tim wasn't freaked out. It melted her heart a little to know that he was so enthralled by a part of her personality… it made her feel loved._

"_Come on, Daisy. Marsha really wants to see you."_

_She wanted to see her too… she just didn't want her eyes ripped out._

"_Brian's really gunna need you now Twist has gone."_

_She did feel for Brian, honestly she did. She just couldn't support someone else's love life when her own was so screwed._

"_What about Mike? You are only up to F in the gun alphabet, and you were doing so well."_

_She couldn't give a shit about the gun alphabet. She cared about Mike, of course she did, she just had to leave. Unless Tim wanted her back._

"_And what about this little fella?"_

_Daisy couldn't even raise a grin at the comical way Tim started juggling Colin about on his back, and Colin's bemused face. She knew that Tim would look after him._

"_No, ill kill him. I might have to."_

_She knew he was joking, but she couldn't bear to argue the point. She just had one question circling around her brain. So she asked him… what about you?_

"_What about me?"_

_Well, did he want her to stay? She asked this question too._

"_Well, what sort of question is that?"_

_AN IMPORTANT ONE!!! They both cracked up laughing at this, but Daisy still needed an answer. Or she couldn't return._

"_I want you to stay."_

_Okay! Tim had such an honest look etched upon his face – no laughs, no jokes, just genuine care. He wrapped his arms around Daisy forcefully yet gentle at the same time. As she knew him better than anyone, she knew by the intensity of his hug that he had closed his eyes… meaning he may have been feeling just a fraction of what she was feeling at this moment. Feeling the warmth of his body pressed against hers during their tight hug, Daisy contemplated how she could have ever thought of leaving. Leaving London, leaving 23 Meteor Street, leaving Tim._

Back to the next morning, Daisy opened her eyes and found herself in her favourite room of the entire flat. She stretched her arms out, yawned widely and propped pillows up behind her back as she sat up. She dragged her eyes across the room and they found Colin sitting on the floor staring up at her. She saw he had come in through the crack in the door which must have been left open last night.

As she noticed how comfortable she was here, and how lazy her nature was, Daisy thought there was no harm in getting a tad more sleep. Just as she was about to close her eyes, there was a quick knock on the door, and Tim stepped through the crack.

"Morning, pickle. Thought you might like some breakfast." He stepped through the door, with a large cup of tea in one hand, and a plate full of pop tarts in the other. Only strawberry… he remembered she didn't like chocolate ones on any day except Fridays. Who remembers stuff like that?

Tim perched his bum on the tiny bit of space next to Daisy on the tiny bed. She shifted over to give him more room, which he took gladly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Daisy wondered how he could possibly sleep in such a small bed every night. Though, saying that, she could sleep in here every night… if he was there with her. She wondered how she had come to be in Tim's bed, and then she remembered. Last night, she had become so inebriated with alcohol after returning back to the flat, and Tim had to carry her to bed. Her room was locked, so he willingly gave up his bed for her. So sweet.

It was at this moment Daisy realised she had to change. She had always had a problem with authority but never the guts to stand up for herself or what she wanted. She had to stop waiting for the world to give her chances, she had to create the chances and opportunities for herself. And one opportunity she was going to create right away.

"Tim?"

As he turned his head to hers in question, Daisy grabbed his face and dragged it down to hers. She ran her hands over his stubble, noting that she had never felt anything sexier. Tim seemed like he was not surprised by this notion at all – simply like he had been waiting for it. He was doing pretty well himself, as his hands found themselves encircling Daisy's waist and finding each other at her back. They didn't even care that Colin was eating Daisy's pop tarts off the floor. This just seemed… right. Like, 'I cant believe we haven't been doing this the whole time'.

It seemed cupid knew it was fruitless hitting these two with any arrow… the only ones that affected them were each others, and only they could take that shot.

"_You know I love you, right?"_

She knew. And when they announced their relationship later that day, everyone else did, too. Mind you, the family of the 21st century is made up of friends and not relatives, and no one knows you better than your family.

They all knew the day of the flat-warming party.

**A.N. I had a lil bit of a plan with this, which I kind of stuck to… and kind of didn't. But hopefully, you guys like it anyway, let me know what you think! Oh, and I might do another chapter set on the day of the flat-warming party, like, what all the others were thinking at the time. And something for Tyres, like when he realised, since he wasn't there that day… I fricken lovee Tyres! XD xoxo**


End file.
